Silver and Gold
by IWantToBeADragon
Summary: You know how it is. But the dragon girl that never knew her brother doesn't. She grew up in a dragon's nest, while her counterpart lives the life of a Chiefs son on Berk. The mother died, the girl is missing, the father is grieving, but how can the two halves become one to fix the world? They set out on adventures, exploring the lands, and then the answer is found. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first HTTYD fanfiction, so if I mess up on anything, leave a review and let me know! (I'm trying my hardest).**

* * *

Aurora's POV

_Past_

_"Ick-Puh!" I yelled after my twin brother who was running off to try and kill a dragon as usual. I thought he would have learned his lesson about doing that after the last time he tried. I had pushed him out of the way of a young Monstrous Nightmare that was playing with him, but my father being my father, overprotective and stubborn, had thrown his war hammer at it, and in its shock fired at my twin, in result of me saving his life, my right leg was badly injured, in other terms, an extremely horrible burn on my right leg. But this time, the 14th time I've saved him from fire, I took a much more horrible injury than usual. Half my left leg was terrible to look at from the burns. I don't remember that night to well, as I soon passed out from the amount of pain shouting through my leg. All I know is that I was taken to the healer rather fast, and I was passed out for several days. Hiccup felt so guilty about it he never went out during a raid after that. I was already full of burns and only 6 months old._

I woke with a start and realized I was in a cold sweat because of thinking about my brother. Sunset was already awake and was looking at my worriedly.

_::Aurora! I thought we went over this, try to stop dreaming about Hiccup, you give me a heart attack when you start screaming like that::_

"S-sorry. It's just... I mean... It's really hard not to worry about him especially since he almost fell into that volcano following us when he saw us fly by.

_::Aurora, you know as well as I do, that he is smarter than that, and hopefully still has all his limbs::_

"Don't remind me. You know, it's been 18 years now, I just think it's time to suck it up and go back"

_::To Hel with that, you know that if you go back to that village on the back of a white night fury they are going to tear me limb from limb, rip your helmet off, recognize you, tie you up to a post and put you up for trial::_

"I wouldn't pass it by them, it's possible they could do that, but... You know... Let's just tell Thuggory that we can't be there for his and Heather's wedding, I'm to likely to be recognized by my father. I know that we showed most of the tribes how to train dragons, but if he takes me back by force, they most likely won't help me out in fear of starting a war"

_::Agreed, can we go fly now? I wanna fly! Hurry up!::_

"I wish I could tell you how much I wish you had patience" I teased her as I pulled on my leather helmet.

* * *

Nothing in the world can describe the joy of flying, me and Sunset went off at dawn for a morning flight as we usually did. Once we were at an altitude of about 7-9 hundred feet, I undid the safety harness and making sure Sunset was ready, jumped off.

We were then free falling, Sunset doing twirls as she caught up with me. Once we were at a level height, Sunset, being the childish people we were, stuck her tongue out while smiling at me.

Once we were almost too the ground, about two hundred feet. I climbed back on and pulled up as we started twirling through the clouds. We stopped going up, and let gravity takes us. This time we went down to about sea level and went through the sea stacks of the Meathead Islands.

After half an hour of doing that, we headed to the village to tell Thuggory that I wouldn't be there for his wedding.

* * *

"Thuggory!"

"Ah Aurora about a fifth of the village was staring at you this morning while you went out with Sunset! That was some pretty impressive tricks that even Camicazi probably couldn't match!"

"They where watching me?" I said softly as my voice suddenly went shy.

"Yup. So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I won't be able to make it to you're wedding tomorrow, there's just too great a risk that Hiccup and Stoick will recognize me"

"It's okay, I understand, I remember you telling me how they would tear Sunset limb from limb and tie you up to a post and send you to trial"

"I'll just stay on my island off the coast, you know where to find me if something goes wrong"

"Yes, yes, I know"

After Thuggory left, it sounded to me as though he was hurt that I couldn't come, because after spending a year or two with the Meatheads, Thuggory thought of me as a sister.

* * *

**I know the chapter was short, but it was late at night, and I want to hear if anyone is interested in this story ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Even though I didn't get any reviews, I just wanted to put out a couple of chapters before seeing if I had enough people interested for this story for me to go all out and go to something like 423K words.**

* * *

Thuggory's POV

Sure I was upset that Aurora couldn't come to our wedding, but I understand she wasn't ready to see her father or brother again. I called Derrek, my Thunder Drum, and went back to my home.

* * *

The next day, our wedding, the Uglythugs showed up in three ships, the Bogs, two, with the chiefs family and two other women, the other allied tribes such as the Beserkers came in moderate longboats. The Hooligains, however, came in fifteen large longboats. I went over to talk to Stoick, who said the reason for so many longboats was because afterwords they where going on another nest hunt.

"The are going to WHAT!?"

"They are going on a hunt for the nest" I repeated to Heather as I told the news "They heading to the nest now, and I have a feeling hat this time they are actually going to find it..."

"...and get themselves slaughtered"

Those who rode dragons knew what was in the bottom of that nest. The Hairy Hooligans had no idea that anyone even RODE dragons.

"But before we go get Scarlet, tell me why she wasn't at our wedding"

"Ok, here's the thing, her name isn't really Scarlet, it's Aurora, and that was her old clan and tribe, the chief is her dad"

"That actually explains why she always refuses to go to the Thing with me"

"Exactly. Let's go get her and get to the nest hopefully before Stoick dose anything stupid"

* * *

Aurora's POV

_"Absolutely not!"_ Is what I yelled at Thuggory when he told me to come with him, Heather and Camicazi.

"Come on, Aurora, we need to save them before they get themselves slaughtered"

"Fine, but you so owe me for this one"

* * *

Astrid's POV

When they cracked that mountain open, all Hel broke loose, all the dragons left. We thought it had been a rather simply easy victory. But then that _thing _came out of the mountain. We screamed, and before we could do anything, it had already burned most of our fleet.

But then all of a sudden, out of now where, something attacked that dragon. I looked up to see what it was, and by Thor it was a _dragon with a rider on it._ Next to the Nadder came a Thunder Drum, also with a rider. I suddenly recognized them as Thuggory and his wife.

"NIGHT FURY!"

"_GET DOWN!_"

Me Stoick, Hiccup and Gobber were the only ones to remain standing. It was indeed a Night Fury, but not the one that tormented our island, this one was _white_.

"By Thor Stoick, the Night Fury has a rider too" commented Gobber.

The one on the Night Fury seemed to be leading the others, as a Change Wing also came along, but with what seemed to be Cami on it.

"Thuggory, get behind the crest and have Derrek fire noise to keep it confused, Cami, attack the left wing, Heather the Right, I'll attack the legs and the eyes. When I give the signal, _GET OUT OF THERE_ we can't afford for someone to be stupid and try to be a hero"

"Wait!" I yelled after the woman on the Night Fury "We want to help"

The rider on the Night Fury turned, and after a sigh said "Fire whatever weapons you have left, try to aim at it's face, _and for Thor's sake do not bring attention to yourselves!_" That last part was hissed, and it sounded _mad. _None of us really had a choice but to listen since none of us had a better idea.

After about ten minutes, it seemed the queen had enough and was badly injured before retreating it sprayed a mist onto our fleet and at that the woman called the riders back, just in case.

* * *

Aurora's POV

I tried to keep the fight as short as possible, but I knew we would have to help the tribe get back home.

"Thuggory, stay here and if that beast comes back have Derrek yell as loud as possible, but once they couldn't see us anymore, they would retreat and join us. Sunset was only able to hold one extra person, because of the rigging for her tail fin. Of all people, it had to be _Astrid _of all people to join me.

But I was at least lucky that I was going to be flying and didn't have to take my helm off.

"Why did you help us?" She asked after about 5 minutes of flying

"Because I couldn't let you all be slaughtered miss" I was so scared of giving myself away that practically hissed at her

Evasive.

"Why are you riding a _demon_?"

"Sunset isn't a demon, she's my best friend, and we have been for about 15 years now. But miss, please I'm trying to fly here"

_::You know as well as I do you can talk while flying, but I'm warning you here and now if anyone on those ships tries to harm you, they will die, and don't give us away::_

"Don't you even start" I replied, forgetting about Astrid, who was now looking at me, as if I were crazy for talking to a dragon.

"Stop calling me miss, Astrid or Hofferson will do"

"Alright, Hofferson then"

* * *

Astrid's POV

There was something up with this woman

"You know my clan name, so you might as well return the favor"

"I...Don't have... a clan name"

Oh great, I made her admit she has no clan and shamed her in the process. Way to bring her to the Hooligans side.

"So you weren't born into a clan then?"

"No, I.. I Just... wasn't needed there"

There was something familiar about this woman, but I just can't put my finger on it.

"If you don't have a clan name, then what do I call you?"

"Scarlet. I now want an answer out of you. Are you married or not? Because you rejected to be called 'miss'"

"I'm not married, but I'm Betrothed to the chiefs son, Hiccup"

"Ah" I could tell the dragon was cringing under me and the strangers voice was tight.

"I'm not sure if you would have anything to say about this, but do you know where Hiccup's twin, Aurora, is? She's been missing for 18 years now"

The dragon was then more cringed from that question. I think Scarlet flinched at hearing Aurora's name

"Yes, I've seen her from time to time. The matching set of axes for Thuggory and Heather's wedding were from her"

"Well, it's good to know she's alive. Hiccup was hyperventilating for about a hour and a half when she went missing. Though he was only a year old, he was smart enough to realize his twin was missing"

* * *

Aurora's POV

We didn't talk after that, the only other times we talked was her trying to get me to tell were I was from.

When we were almost back I told Stoick to dock somewhere far away enough from the village to be damaged, but close enough for ambush after explaining that the queen marked them with a scent so she could find them later.

"We could land at Black Heart Bay, but why should we take orders from you?" asked Stoick not sure if he should trust me or not.

Cami then suddenly appeared on her Change Wing, who was hidden at the head of his ship who piped up.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, me, Thuggory, and Heather are the heirs of your allied tribes, and we trust Scarlet. Second, if you aren't blind, you would have seen that she could have easily killed you all by now, as we are on the backs of dragons. Finally, we are the ones you saved your idiotic butts back there, do you have a better idea?"

Stoick didn't have anything to say back to the little Bog heir.

"Thank you, Cami. Now, You will land at Black Heart Bay, and before you head back to the village, _everyone _will bathe, as to not bring the queen to the village. Any Questions?"

"Who are you?" asked someone from the back of the crowd.

"..."

It took me a moment to answer that.

"Friends"

I then took Astrid to Black Heart Bay, and then me and Sunset went flying, telling her if anyone asked, we would be back soon.

* * *

**There. Was that one any better? Hopefully another chapter will be posted today.**


	3. Chapter 3

Aurora's POV

Thuggory left Derrek with me Heather and Camicazi in the woods as he rushed off after Stoick to help explain things. Heather and Cami went soon after making sure Cassia and Sting would be alright before going off to join them

I stayed behind because I didn't want to go and no matter what, Sunset was coming with me. She is very protective.

* * *

Heather's POV

I joined the meeting a little after Thuggory did, enjoying the argument at hand.

"So what you telling me Stoick, is that we are expecting to believe a the heirs of allied tribes and a woman on a dragon, a _Night Fury, _no less, came saved you?"

An axe then went deep into the wooden circle, close to the handle.

"Can it Mildew. Berk owes her a _debt_" hissed Astrid

"So what has she asked for then?"

"Nothing yet" Intruded Stoick "But the matter is they saved our lives. We are only supposed to let you know she was coming"

"We sent Cami back to get her, as she is the only one able to. But I warn you, Sunset wasn't going to stay at the edge of the woods with the others, so she will be coming here as well"

"So where are they?" asked Astrid.

As if to answer her question the doors suddenly opened, with Cami swaggering in, Aurora, or Scarlet to everyone else, behind her, clearly in discomfort because of her stiff stride and ridged at being back at her old home. Sunset was coming in behind her growling at everyone. Scarlet scratched her chin to calm her. She still had her leather helm on, and it was clear she wasn't taking it off.

Everyone cleared a path for her clearly not afraid of her, but of Sunset.

She stopped in front of the table where the Hooligans finally got a good look at their savior. Scarlet was about 19 by now, with blond hair so light it was practically white that fell down to her waist in a loose braid,she was about 5 foot 9, but had a thin frame.

She didn't speak. After about a minute Stoick spoke.

"We called you here to discuss what we owe you"

Heather knew Scarlet wasn't sure about being back at her old home and she was being shy about it, and she was trying not to laugh seeing that she was now in even more discomfort for being put at the center of this.

"I would prefer to talk this over in an official meeting"

"We can call one for later"

"I mean can we call your war council and talk it over then?"

"Oh perfect, now she thinks that just anybody can go and waste time with our council of war" Mildew commented at that

This time, when Sunset started growling, Scarlet didn't calm her she turned to Him.

Mildew had done something she rarely ever saw. He had made her angry. "Ooh... Shouldna done that" Whispered Cami next to me. We pushed to the front of the crowd to get a front row seat. Astrid noticed from us that this be would interesting and joined us.

"I do not think I am just anyone Mildew. This is a serious matter and there are children here" She hissed

"So? Their vikings, they can take it"

At this point, Mildew had taken Scarlet to a point that Heather had only ever seen once before. Now Cami was bursting at the seams as this just became a whole lot more interesting.

Scarlet grabbed Mildew with her right hand and lifted the old man clean off the ground, proving to be a lot stronger than she looked. It was at that point Mildew realized the severity of what he had just done.

"If you haven't realized no one gives a crap about what you think, this is much more serious than you think. What we are going to discuss something the youth of this island don't need to hear and the requests I need to save this island need to be discussed at a Council of War" she hissed in a voice so low, even Cami realized how pissed scarlet had become at the old man

Mildew then made a grave mistake.

"So what?"

Scarlet then lost her whole temper and threw the old man at the entrance to the great hall, which was still open. He went threw the roof of house across from the hall. No one dared to make a move after a minute she calmed down and soothed Sunset. She turned back to Stoick.

"Tell me when you can call the council"

And with that she left.

Me and Cami did a high five only moving our hands, but still gaping at what just happened. That was the maddest Scarlet had ever gotten. Everyone the stood there for five minutes jaws hanging open not at what just happened, but that girl was Hel of a lot stronger then she looked. By then me and Camicazi had recovered and soon after Astrid did and just turned to stare at us looking like she had no idea what kind of people we where to be friends with someone like that.

* * *

Aurora's POV

I could tell that people were gaping at me not for what I just did to the old man, but that I was not as weak as I looked.

Me and Sunset headed back to the forest going in deep, about 300 meters in. We set up camp in a small cave near a fresh water lake. Sunset went to go sleep in the sun after I took her saddle and saddle bags off.

I set up a small place for a campfire near the lake, a small bed for me in the cave and assembled a small bed for Sunset while I was at it. Knowing that I had some time while Sunset was resting, I took a carving knife out and went over to a fallen tree and began to carve a small chest.

I had taken my helmet, my shoulder pads, and a majority of the leather armor off for comfort. I took out my braid and finished carving the small chest by the time Sunset had woken up.

_::So, what's the chest for?::_

"I don't know yet. I had nothing better to do"

_::Do you want to go out flying later? Because if my nose tells me correctly, Camicazi is coming and will arrive in about four minutes::_

"Thank you, Sunset, if you want can go look around the village or go back to sleep if you want"

_::I think I'll go and explore the place you lived 18 years ago, I never got to see much of it we always had to keep our distance when flying::_

"Go ahead, but I warn you, do not make any aggressive moves or they'll murder you. Only attack if someone is going to hurt you"

_::Yes, yes, I know. I'll be back in an hour::_

I chuckled as Sunset ran off. Cami traded her place about a minute later.

"I wish you could have seen the look on Stoick's face after you threw the douche out of the hall. About 5 minutes after you left, People finally started recovering. After a moment of silence, the whole hall cracked up, with people saying they wish someone had put that man in his place sooner!" Her voice cracked after that as she began laughing again.

It seemed that people had found it quite funny that I threw the old douche threw the roof of a house. After about 2 minutes Cami started choking from laughing so hard. By then she was crying.

"They where still laughing when we left half an hour later"

"Interesting"

* * *

Hiccup's POV

When Scarlet entered the hall, for some reason she seemed familiar. And for some reason I seen the Burn marks on her legs before but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Hiccup, you know as well as I do that woman isn't who she says she is"

"I know Astrid. There was something about her that I recognized, but I can't quite see what it is"

"Hiccup, when I was on the back of dragon I got some stuff out of her. What I know is her name is Scarlet, she has no clan or tribe. But what you might want to hear is that she knows where your sister is, I know that she's alive, but she knows more then she's letting on"

"At least we can tell my father that she is at least alive"

* * *

Aurora's POV

"Cami, you know that we won't be able to defeat that thing alone"

Me Cami, Thuggory, and Heather had come with me when I offered to do night watch. We were up at the top of the light house. I had taken my helm and shoulder pads when we had got there. Sunset had come with, since she had rested earlier in the day.

"Aurora, come on then, just go back to your old life, and if you like what you see, stay, if you don't, just move on"

"Cami, you Hel better know that I am not going to be able to do that. You know that as well as I do. Hel, if Berk knows I'm 'Scarlet' I won't be able to go anywhere"

"Good point"

"And we should know that they won't follow the orders of 'Aurora the Useless'"

"Well, then, when we are done here, you'll just move on. Besides you know your always welcome to join the Bog tribe"

"Thank you Cami. I will accept that someday but for now, I just want to go on some vacation, somewhere nice, maybe I'll go visit Rome or Germany someday, stay there for a while and come back someday maybe two years from now, then I won't have a problem with anything"

* * *

Hiccup's POV

Me and Astrid were standing outside the top of the light house trying to figure out something about that girl.

"Personally, I would recommend Rome, It's really warm there, I heard, and maybe you could make some riches there by teaching people how to train a dragon. Someday you could come back and would have enough to take a break from teaching dragon tricks for a while"

"Yeah" I flinched at hearing her unmuffled voice. "Rome, according to what I've heard, would be quite nice to visit during the summer"

"Your always welcome to join the Bog 'Miss Northern Lights'"

That nickname... I let out a gasp. We only escaped just in time before Cami-whasit stuck her head out.

Me and Astrid ran off, having both realized the same thing.

"Hiccup, I know your thinking what Im thinking..."

"That woman could be my sister"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN...**

**Hiccup and Astrid are catching on... But what will happen to Aurora and Sunset?**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLY CRUD! 100 VIEWS!? Sorry just had to get that out. This is a link to a photo I found that describes to me very much how Sunset would look: wiki/File:White_night_fury_by_ **

* * *

Aurora's POV

"Cami what is it?"

"Nothing, I thought I heard someone out there. But yeah, I agree with you, Rome would be nice to visit. As long as you don't become a slave that is"

"Yeah, yeah, I know"

_::When we're done here, can we go flying? Because we didn't earlier. My wings are cramped and stiff. I'm bored:: _

Leave it to Sunset to turn a demand into a list.

* * *

I had a lot on my mind that morning, so I found myself free falling from about 1500 feet. At 200 feet above ground I climbed back onto Sunset and pulled up.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" The sudden voice next to me made me flinch. I turned to see it was Astrid practicing flight on her Nadder.

"What?"

"I thought you were trying to murder yourselves, falling out of a saddle from that height" Oh, the free falling thing.

"Oh, I tend to do that when I have a lot on my mind. But what do you care?"

"We need your help to defeat the queen, and Stoick said to find you and tell you that he arranged a meeting at noon tomarrow"

"Thanks"

After that I didn't turn back to her and just flew off at top speed before I gave my self away.

* * *

"Hiccup!" I yelled after him as I think I knew which dragon was right for him. He gave me a questioning look then said

"Yeah?"

"I think I found a dragon that would suit you"

"And which one would that be?"

"I was thinking of calling over Sunset's brother, he acts very much like you. I thought you might like each other"

"Fine, as long as I'm not eaten alive"

* * *

That had went much easier than expected. That night Sunset called for her brother.

_::He should be here by morning::_

* * *

Hiccup's POV

What in the name of Thor just happened

* * *

**The chapter was short, but I wanted to get this part out of the way. You know where this is going.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I back *Mocking Tone*. Ok, so there are some people out there who I would like to give thanks to:**

**Followers:**

HoneyGrl 07-12-2014, Mermaidhorse 07-11-2014, Saphirabrightscale 07-13-2014, teenage nightmare 07-11-2014

**Favorites:**

DorkyFox 07-14-2014, Saphirabrightscale 07-13-2014, Storylover4ever 07-12-2014, teenage nightmare 07-11-2014

**Reviews:**

**DorkyFox: Thanks for the support :D**

**ON WITH THE SHOW**

* * *

Aurora's POV

"Camicazi, you know as well as I do that they can't know. I wouldn't put it past them to overreact if they know who I am, but it would be even more dangerous if they know what I can do"

"Do you mean your ability to communicate with dragons or your ability to change into dragons?" Asked Cami. "Second one" "Ah. That makes sense. They would most likely kill you if you were to put on a demonstration, and changed into something as rare as the Silence Blue, they would most likely study you, THEN kill you"

"Thank you, for summing that up" I replied coldly. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. By the way, can you change into a Titan Wing Timberjack again? I need some wood, and Gobber doesn't have enough time to sharpen my axe so I can get it myself" I can only imagine what she was going to use that wood for.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Mom?" I asked as my mother laid me down in my bed. By that time I was four years old and knew nothing of my past. "Yes sweetie?" "When can I see the egg you said you were gonna give me?" It was my birthday and my mother had said that she was going to see the small nest where they kept eggs that they found that where abandoned and see if she could get one for me._

_"It's right here Aurora. Guess what kind of dragon it is?" "Uhhh... It looks like the night fury egg, but this one is a different color. Um... is it a... Ice Blue Deadly Nadder?"_

_"No, but it's your favorite kind of dragon, a relative of the night fury, it's a Ice Fury egg" "Oh, thankyouthankyouthankouthankyouthankyou! When is it gonna hatch? It feels really warm, so I'm guessing that it's gonna within two days"_

_"From what I can translate from the dragons with what you taught me, I believe the medic said about 13 hours, so when you wake up tomorrow, we'll go down to the hatching springs for your new friend there"_

_12 hours later_

_"Come on mom! We need to leave soon if we want to get to the springs in time" "Coming" she said tiredly. _

_At the springs_

_We found an empty spring, and I slowly rolled the egg into the small pool, as to not crack it. Me and my mom waited a few minutes, and then heard a soft BOOM coming from the spring. I ran over to see a small Ice Fury swimming to the top. It crawled out and shook all the water off it and looked up at me. On instinct, from seeing a human, she started growling and raised her wings to look bigger then the size she was at that point in time (Three feet from head to tail and a 8 foot wingspan. About a foot and a half tall). Then she looked up and saw my eyes. Her wings dropped to the ground and her frills and ears popped up and pupils dilated as her jaw slightly dropped. She knew I wasn't like other humans._

_The reason she stopped as she saw my eyes is because I don't have human eyes. I have a human face, but I have dragon eyes (**A/N By this I want you to think of them as toothless' eyes in the movie**). My eyes aren't the only thing dragon. I have the senses of a dragon, including smell, hearing, and sight. I also, despite the fact that I am technically human, and have a thin frame, have something close to the strength of one along with being faster then humanly possible._

_So basically the only things that make human is my appearance (Besides my eyes), the fact I can't breathe fire, fly, and can speak Norse as well as dragonese. We stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours even thought it was only a minute. I knew my eyes slowly went from their natural forest green color to an aqua blue. I was already bent down, so I just gently picked her up around the stomach and slowly walked through the dragon sanctuary towards the little cave that we called home._

_As a second birthday gift yesterday, my mother got some help from Cloudjumper to set up a small rock slab in my room for the young dragon to sleep on. As I slowly set down the young Ice Fury on the slab, I talked to her. "Do you have a name?" ::No, I don't. My parents abandoned me as an egg, and Ice Fury's are given their names at hatching. Why? Do you have any Ideas? I really want a name!:: _

_"Ok, I did have some ideas of what to name you, but I think you should be the one to approve the name you want. What I was thinking was Diamond, Platinum, Sunset, or Icewing" ::I like Sunset the best, it's original:: "Then it's settled, your name is now officially Sunset. My name is Aurora. Do you want some fish?" ::Yes please, you tend to be hungry after spending a month in a egg then scratching your way out and swimming up. I prefer Icelandic Cod and Salmon::_

_Flashback Ended_

* * *

"Aurora! AURORA!" Someone was yelling in my face. "Huh? Wha?" I was blinking my eyes open and saw Cami standing in front of me with a worried look on her face.

"Would you mind turning your eyes human again? The orange shade really creeps me out" "Sorry. What happened? I feel really dizzy"

"From the state I found you in you seemed to have been cutting trees with your wings when a rather large one fell and hit you on the head which knocked you out so you returned to your human form, and you where apparently on the side of a hill and you slid down it, and the rest I can't really figure out, but you several deep gashes on your back and a broken leg" She explained as she slowly lifted me onto Sunset's back, who immediately ran for the village to look for help. The loss of blood didn't help as I soon blacked out.

* * *

Camicazi's POV

I was hitching a ride with Sunset as she ran desperately fast to the village. We emerged from the forest, with Aurora lying behind me, and I could tell she passed out because her breathing slowly evened out, but was weak.

People turned and stared as the white dragon ran by faster then anyone had ever seen. "Hiccup!" I yelled for him as I thought he might know where the healer is. When Sunset stopped in front of him he looked at Aurora's left hand that was over the edge of Sunset's back just a drop of blood dripped from her index finger. He immediately knew what we needed and told Sunset to fly quickly to the Gothi's house because they wouldn't make it soon enough if they walked.

Without asking any questions Sunset flew faster then I had ever seen before to the house he pointed out in a short time of 14 seconds as soon as she landed I jumped of and burst through the door. The Gothi looked surprised to see a dragon that didn't attack, but as soon as she saw Aurora on Sunset's back she gestured to put her on the bed. With some help from Sunset, we got her on the bed soon enough. The Gothi gestured for us to leave.

Sunset looked sad to, but knew she didn't have a choice. We left the house and Sunset quickly dived into the ocean to get the blood off her back and then came up so we could quickly fly to the village so I could tell Thuggory and Heather what happened.

As soon as we landed they came running up to ask what just happened. I gestured for them to follow me into the forest.

"So what was Sunset's crazy dash about?" asked Heather. "Long story short, Aurora was chopping wood in her Timberjack form when a tree hit her on the head knocked her out and she returned to her human form and she slid down a hill and has several deep gashes on her back and a broken leg"

They just stared at me for a couple minutes before dawning on what the large scale problem is. "If anyone from Berk is there when she wakes up..." Started Thuggory. "... They will see her eyes" We finished together.

* * *

Aurora's POV

_3 days later_

Everything hurt. I opened my eyes a crack to see Cami sitting next to me with Heather doing a thumb war. I groaned as I opened my eyes and sat up. My chest felt constricted, so I could tell that my entire torso was tightly bandaged. The same feeling repeated with my right leg. I slowly remembered what happened as I held a hand up to my head.

"Well, good afternoon sleepyhead" is what Heather said as she saw me sit up. "How long have I been out?" "Three days. You lost about half your blood, feel lucky your still alive from loosing that much" Sunset came over, also seeing that I was awake, and gently nudged me on the shoulder. Cami now spoke up to "I recommend changing your eyes though, Hiccup and Astrid are coming over soon to see how your doing" and just I changed my eyes, the doors opened and Hiccup and Astrid came in.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

Me and Astrid had decided to go over to the Gothi's hut to see what the commotion was about. We hadn't seen Scarlet in three days so we went up to the Gothi's hut to see what had happened. When we entered the hut, I saw the woman's unmasked face for the first time and without thinking I said "Aurora?" They just stared at me for a couple seconds, and the woman who just collected what I had just said, for some reason her eyes started sparkling. Camicazi who saw this happen, and when her eyes started sparkling she just said "Oooohh, dang" Heather, Thuggory's wife, just looked nervous, and for good reason.

Her eyes turned into those of a dragon, with forest green eyes and dilated pupils. Her jaw dropped. Thats when Heather spoke. "How did I not see this one coming" as she slapped her face.

* * *

Heather's POV

Aurora, who was weak enough as it is, and then the shock of her twin recognizing her, she just fainted. Luckily Sunset was next to her, and just lowered her into the bed instead of her hitting her head. Astrid just watched the whole thing play out with her jaw dropped.

No one moved for a couple minutes, and then Cami just said "Well, she was recognized sooner then I expected" Astrid finally spoke "Woah, woah, woah. Your telling me that is Hiccup's sister who has been missing for eighteen years?!" Cami was oddly calm "Yup, pretty much" That was my que to just put my face in my hands at Cami's stupidity at that point in time.

Hiccup just stared at that. After about five minutes of silence, Aurora came around and slowly sat up again. Sunset just licked her face. We noticed her eyes were orange, meaning that she was rather dizzy.

* * *

Aurora's POV

As I came around for the second time, I sat up again and closed my eyes and rested against the headboard of the bed until someone spoke up. "Where have you been for the past eighteen years?" I could tell it was Hiccup speaking, but so far in my life, only Sunset knows my entire life "I will tell you my story when the time is right" I said in a surprisingly calm tone. I opened my eyes and looked around me. I picked up my tunic, which was on the table next to me and put it on over my bandages.

I slowly got out of the bed, and Sunset helped me up and we headed for the door. According to what Sunset told me, my leg only had a small fracture and I would be able to walk but not run. As we headed out the door someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw it was Hiccup. He looked at me for a second and then took me in a hug, which after a moment, I returned it.

We stayed like that for a couple minutes. I could tell he was crying because of the small wet drops on my back. We exited the hug, and I got on Sunset, and looked back at him one last time, and walked down to the village.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I just stood there for several minutes after she left. Astrid walked up to me "We should probably head back to the village now. I'm pretty sure you dad would want to hear about this" I just nodded to this, and we headed back down to my house to try and find my dad.

When we eventually found him, he was sitting in one of the arm chairs around the hearth. "Uuuh... Dad?" He just gestured for us to have a seat in the couch. "What it it?" He asked tiredly. Me and Astrid just looked at each other for a moment and then I spoke. "Umm... We found Aurora"

THAT got his attention alright "What?" "We found Aurora" "Were is she then?!" in what sounded like a desperate tone. Astrid sighed. "You know Scarlet right?" "Yes. What does she have to do with anything though?" "Well, you see chief... Her name is not 'Scarlet' it's Hiccup's sister". That got him to faint alright.

* * *

Aurora's POV

Me and Sunset managed to get to our camp without attracting attention. By the time we got back it was already late, so we settled down for the night.

The Next Day

Knowing that by know most of the village would know who I am, I saw no reason for armor or my mask anymore. I gently touched the scar on my cheek that ran down to the top of my right hand. I didn't really want to know how they would react to that or my eyes. But my first priority that morning was to take Sunset flying. Apparently she hasn't for three days now. I decided to do that first, before I was told to bring her two baskets of Icelandic Cod and Salmon.

I knew that she probably needed to REALLY go crazy flying, so I decided that I would fly on my own so she didn't have the worry of protecting a rider. We got up and had breakfast, then I took Sunset saddle and saddle bags off, knowing that she was more comfortable with out them. I morphed into an Icy Fury, but with more of a bluish tinge instead of white scales.

We flew off to where Toothless, Sunset's 'bother', was waiting, since I got injured. When we arrived I didn't bother morphing back. _::Sunset! Aurora! Long time no see! So if I remember correctly you finally found me a rider?::_ He chattered excitedly "Yes, Toothless, We got you a rider. Believe it or not he's actually my brother" I replied in dragonese. We the flew together to the edge of the forest where I changed back (Including making my eyes human) and mounted Sunset. We ran into the village to find Hiccup. Toothless was following closely behind us.

People turned and stared at seeing a second Night Fury, even though they didn't know that they were different breeds. We caught up with Hiccup after about a minute of searching. "Hiccup!" "Yes?" He turned and saw Sunset, but also with a Night Fury standing next to her. "Wha..." I slapped my face at his stupidity. "Toothless, meet Hiccup. Hiccup, meet Toothless" They just stared at each other for a couple minutes before I interrupted the silence. "Sooooo... Hiccup, hold out your hand for Toothless"

Knowing better then to argue at that moment, he nodded and held his hand out for Toothless to choose to trust him or not. Toothless hesitated for a moment and then slinked forward, and sniffed Hiccup's hand. Choosing to trust, he pushed his snout into Hiccup's hand. He then pulled away and nudged Hiccup slowly. Getting the message, he slowly scratched Toothless head, who, in turn, started purring.

Shaking my head at the two goofballs, I went off to see where Cami might be. I got back on Sunset and ran off to find her. We found her near the woods feeding Sting, her Change Wing. Taking notice of me she turned and smiled. "So, let me guess, you have an idiotic smile on your face for what reason?" "Toothless was purring like crazy from being scratched on his head" _::Hey, you can't blame us. We like our heads scratched::_ Said Sting and Sunset in unison.

* * *

**Ohhhh... You guys are gonna kill me for the cliff hanger with Stoick right there. I have a question about this story though, and please answer, I have some ideas but can't figure out which.  
What should happen to Aurora? I have so many Ideas but they aren't very good, so if anyone has ideas, let me know. Also, let me know if you want more flashbacks and information about Aurora's past and how she ended up like she is now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I just want to note that when I started this chapter I had three hundred views. HOLY COW! Sorry just had to get that out of my system. You may have noticed that in the last chapter, I started to explain some of Aurora's past in more detail. All I put in was the story of how she and Sunset met.**

**By the way, for those of you who didn't get it,_ ::Being spoken by a dragon:: Flashback_. _Dragonese being spoken by a human_.**

**By the way, thank you to my beta who reviewed this chapter for me, give a hand for... DISNEYOBSESSIONIST! LETS GIVE HER A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR BEING A GREAT BETA!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Aurora's POV

I spent the rest of my day at my camp (Hiccup now knows where that is). I had a bad habit of resting upside down in trees, so thats what I did for a while before returning to the cave. Sunset was again sleeping in the sun, so I let her be. My hair was still down from yesterday, so I didn't bother putting it back up. I went through the saddle bags until I found the small chest I had whittled a few days ago.

I went around the lake picking up scales from Sunset and putting them in the chest. I don't know what I'm gonna use them for yet, I just tend to save them. After I put the chest back, I took out my sketch book and charcoal pencil and went back to the tree I was hanging in earlier and sat down on one of the higher branches. I opened the book and sharped the pencil with the dagger that I kept in my belt. I looked at the scene in front of me, with Sunset curled up by the clear lake with the 6 inch grass surrounding it with the cave behind and large trees surrounding the area.

About an hour later, when I was putting closer details on the sketch, I heard a high pitch whistle coming from above me. Putting the book back, I climbed up to the top of the tree to see what was making the noise. Being raised around dragons gave me a pretty good time to climb up the rest of the 456 foot tree within 40 seconds. I did reach the top faster than humanly possible.

When I got to the top most branches, I looked up to see Hiccup and Toothless, who were now circling the area to try to find me. Toothless saw me first and landed on top of the tree next to me.

"Well, hello there goofballs" I greeted smiling at them. "Before I say anything, how did you scale 300 feet in 40 seconds?" Shoot. He noticed. "Just call me dragon lady" I said grinning sheepishly at them. "Ok then, 'dragon lady', do you need a lift down? The branches below don't look like there going to hold your weight a second time" Well, he has already noticed my dragon strength and speed, along with my eyes. What else was there to lose? "Just go to the ground and watch Ze Amazing Dragon Lady" I answered smirking at them.

He looked at me like I was crazy, but already Toothless knew what I was going to do, so he took Hiccup to the ground even though he wanted to get me to the ground safely. He looked up with a dubious look that said 'yeah right, your gonna kill yourself'. But that dubious look turned to horror as I jumped of the top of the tree. I could feel my eyes beginning to glow as I concentrated on the dragon that I was morphing into.

I had chosen a Titan Wing Ice Fury with pale blue scales. It was about twice the size of a normal Ice Fury, but had a stronger hide and a higher shot limit that a normal one. I waited a few seconds, with my eyes closed as I morphed in the species I had chosen (and if your wondering, it does hurt to morph considering that you ARE adding new bones and growing scales, along with adding your fire system in. But it only hurts as much as getting cut on your neck. I speak from experience).

I kept my eyes closed for a few seconds longer and then snapped them open as I spread out my wings to break my fall. It turns out I was just in time as I only had about 80 feet until I was squished. I only just broke my fall soon enough to flap my wings so that I didn't hurt myself. I landed in front of Hiccup who was just standing there, staring at me with his jaw hanging open. I morphed back and said "Dragon Lady" before mounting Sunset who had gotten up to watch the show.

_::I wish you could have the look on his face when you jumped off the tree. It was priceless!::_I could only imagine what he look on his face was, cause when I looked back, he looked about right to faint. _"You wanna go for a dive?_" I asked her. She just smirked as we climbed higher into the atmosphere. We barrel rolled through the clouds, my eyes becoming a light yellow color with joy.

We decided to go for it and blew past out hight records. We climbed 15,000 feet up into the air, and it was becoming quite hard to breathe, so we stopped there, and looked at the view below us. You could see the whole island and the village with the normal eye, but me and Sunset had dragon vision. We could make out the people of the village going about there daily jobs, along with the patterns on the roofs (One of the many advantages of being half dragon).

I could also tell someone was baking bread. We looked at the peace of the island for a little longer, then I undid the safety harness and stood up on Sunset's back, and when she was ready, jumped (Yes, I do know that I seem to put myself in a lot of suicidal situations). I just closed my eyes and hummed. The only form of singing I did in front of anyone was humming.

We stayed side by side, humming calmly as we fell. About halfway down, I opened my eyes and focused on the village, to see that some people had stopped what they were doing to stare at the two falling specks in the sky. I grabbed onto the saddle, as we only had about one thousand feet left before we smacked into the ocean. Considering the height that we fell from, we were going pretty fast by then, so it did take a couple hundred feet to get in the saddle.

By the time we pulled up, we barely skimmed the water, and the speed we were going at made the water around shoot up from the forcefulness of the air around it. Theres nothing that wakes you up more than racing through sea stacks at dangerously high speeds. We were both enjoying this tremendously, and lost track of time.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

What.

In.

The.

Name.

Of.

Thor.

Just.

Happened.

I was still staring at the space in front of me with my jaw hanging open trying to process what just happened. I had probably been like that for 30 minutes when Toothless walked in front of me with a bored expression. "Did you know about this?" I asked him with an idiotic face. He just nodded with that same bored look, and gestured for me to get on his back.

We raced back to the village where I was still dazed on what just happened. I stumbled around until I bumped into Astrid who just looked at me and asked "What happened?" Snapping out of it I said "You will not believe what just happened" She gave me a look that said 'what could really be that surprising that you stumble around like an idiot'.

I explained to her what had happened on a walk through the woods, and now she was the one who stumbled around like an idiot. She just stared at me for a few moments before asking "O...K then... Your sister is a Dragon Lady then?" I just nodded and went to a more important matter "So what are we going to do about the wedding with the queen on out tail?" We were both silent for a moment "We push it forward so it happens sooner" I thought about it for a second and agreed to the idea.

We continued to talk for a while more until a silver Terrible Terror landed on Astrid's shoulder. It looked around for a couple seconds before hopping on the ground to look at us. We stared each other down for a few more minutes until I caught on. "Aurora?" the Terror jut turned to me and licked it's eye before turning to Astrid who was basically staring at me like I had lost my mind.

To prove my point, at that moment the dragon turned into Aurora who was staring at Astrid like she was the idiot, and not me. Astrid just said "What?" my sister just rolled her eyes and said "Dragon Lady. Surprised you didn't notice that I can turn into dragons" before she just walked off, with Sunset jumping out of the trees to follow her. She also glanced back at Astrid for not getting a grip on what just happened.

"Ok, then, so you weren't lying, good to know" she said while just staring at me. "You have one heck of a sister" I could only nod to that before Toothless and Stormfly (Astrid had finally named her) came bounding up to us.

* * *

Aurora's POV

Me and Sunset had been flying for a few hours after leaving the current idiots of the day behind. We had been expecting them to catch on quicker then that. We knew that it was getting dark, so we had to head back before we got too tired. I still had quite a bit of energy left, so I found solid log and dragged it back and secured it the outside of the cave. I found the wraps that I kept in my saddle and put them around my hands.

I tend to punch a tree if I'm frustrated at something, and I've been known to sprain my wrist while doing that, so I've learned to travel with some cloth to wrap my hands so I have less injuries. I was extremely frustrated at the idiots I work with. Sunset and my mother where the only two people who ever understood me. But my mother is long gone, so I only had Sunset as my one true friend. By this time I had made quite a few dents in the wood.

I was thinking about my life _'What if my mother wasn't killed by those trappers? What if I had a normal life? Why can't I have at least another person who at least understands me? My mother didn't need to die at the hands of DRAGON TRAPPERS! Why do I have to be so alone in the world? Toothless has other Night Fury's, Sunset other Ice Fury's, Hiccup and Astrid had families who they had spent there whole lives with. Camicazi had a mother who understood her, and other people in her tribe similar to her. Thuggory and Heather had each other, Hiccup had Astrid, his father, and Gobber, Camicazi had her whole tribe. I had nobody in this world like me. My mother had my father for a time, and her parents and old friends. I had been different then any other human being when I was only a year old. I had ABSOLUTELY NOBODY! No one completely understood me, not even Sunset, despite the bond we have. Absolutely no one. No one ever understands how I feel, how I think. The only person in my life who truly loved me for who I was to the core, was no one. Not even my mother. She didn't understand me to the core, nor did Sunset. The two people in my life who I had been closest to didn't know who I truly was. No one did. I have no one. Is this to much to ask for? Just ONE person who can actually understand me. One person who I can actually love. Some one who knew me. No one knew me. Half the time in my life is anger. Pure anger. No one understands it. They don't get why I punch trees for hours on end. Thats my life. No one understanding. No one truly loving me for who I am. No one can see me for who I am. A freak. A monster. A hybird. A half-breed. A dragon. Anger'_

I returned to the real world. I was still punching the tree. With one hard blow, the log spilt in half. I stood there for a couple minutes panting, my eyes a blood red with anger, and slitted eyes. I collapsed under myself crying, I closed my eyes, and slept through the night crying and curled up on the ground.

* * *

Camicazi's POV

I hadn't seen Aurora all day, so I went to check on her. When I finally found her, she was punching a tree. Her eyes were a deep red, and her pupils slitted as far as they would go. Both me and Sunset watched her worriedly for about and hour as she punched and kicked the tree. She wasn't calming down, she was actually becoming angrier. Her eyes continued to darken until you could barley tell it was red and not black. After one last hard punch to the log, it split in two. She just stood there and panted, glaring at the tree for a couple minutes.

Suddenly she buckled under herself, curled up on the ground, and what sounded to be crying. I walked up to Sunset who looked at me worriedly. We had seen her get mad before, she's punched and dented tree's before, but we had never seen her get even close to the point of splinting a tree in half. If you think about it, that's pretty angry if you think about it. The tree was a foot from the center to the closet edge. Even an actual dragon would have to be close to the breaking point to do that.

It was about 9 o'clock according to the moon, so I headed back to the great hall. On my way there I was running through my mind what could have made her so mad.

When I finally got to the great hall, I found Thuggory and Heather talking with Hiccup and Astrid. "Guys?" Astrid and Hiccup gave me a questioning look, Thuggory and Heather just gave me an odd look, because I was not one to be worried.

"Yes?" answered Heather who was interested to hear what could possibly be worrying me. "I would not go near Aurora tomorrow if I were you". "Why not?" Is all Astrid could come up with. "Well, Thuggory and Heather, you know how Aurora tends to dent trees with her fists when she's angry at something" They both nodded at this "Well, apparently she got so angry at something that she managed to split a log in half that was a foot from the center the nearest edge and her eyes were an extremely dark red, and her eyes were slitted as far as they would go" Thuggory and Heather exchanged nervous looks, while Hiccup and Astrid gave me a questioning look like they had no idea how absolutely lethal she can be when angry. "What's so scary about it?" Heather took a deep sigh before starting "One of the occasions when I went with her and her mother to release dragons from dragon trappers, her mother was killed by one of them. I was upset, but Aurora slowly took in what happened, before she got angry. When she gets angry, she gets angry, and potentially lethal. She took out her sword and brutally murdered every single dragon trapper on that ship. There we're roughly 80 of them, and one of her. I didn't go down and help because I was just to busy taking in the fact that she murdered 80 people, with crossbows, axes, and swords all by herself within a time of two minutes. She didn't even have help from Sunset because she was just as surprised as I was. The bottom foot of her hair stained in blood, she had a cut that ran down from her cheek to the top of her right hand, she also had a two inch dagger stuck in her side. She didn't wake up for two weeks after that"

Hiccup and Astrid just gaped at us, realizing that approaching her anytime soon could result in death. While Heather was telling the story, quite the crowd had gathered around. Even the most stupid people there realized that when she had thrown Mildew she was actually quite calm for her. They had learned to fear her, as everyone else had. They feared her anger. Even I knew that none of us understood her. We had no idea what fueled her anger, and none of us knew much about her past.

She was alone.

* * *

Aurora's POV

When I woke up the next morning, I knew that I had a tear stained face and that I needed to wash my hair. I needed to calm down, so I started by washing my face and my hair. According to my mother it was auburn when I was born, but when I had the dragon's blood put in me, it turned to the white-blond color it was today.

I pulled my hair into a high ponytail, and washed the wraps that I hadn't taken off the night before. Sunset had already taken off somewhere, so I just went on walk through the mountains. I weaved through the dark tunnels (Dragon eyes come in handy) before coming across a path that led to the top of the mountain. I went to the peak of the mountain before sitting on a boulder to watch the island, the village, the ocean.

I don't know how long I sat there, but it was probably about 4 when Sunset found me. She didn't say anything, just lied down next to me. I was still wondering if there could be someone out there who loved me for who I was to the core, someone who I could love back. Cami is engaged, so is Hiccup and Astrid. Thuggory and Heather were married. I was the only person above eighteen that I knew who wasn't with anyone. Maybe there is someone out there for me. Otherwise I'm going to be alone forever.

I was scratching Sunset's head who was dozing next to me. It was probably two hours later that Heather found me with Cassia. Cassia wandered over to lie down next two Sunset. Heather came and sat next to me. "Whats wrong?" Well then, it seemed someone watched me punch the log last night. "I'm alone"

Well, she certainly didn't see that one coming. We just sat there in silence, both in out own little worlds.

* * *

**HA! TAKE THAT COMPUTER! This chapter did not want to be finished**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before I start this chapter, I have something important to say: I got a message from someone pointing out that yes, Aurora is very super-human. AT THE MOMENT. She will have some great weaknesses, but also some pure power. Another thing pointed out in that message was that in the beginning, I did say that Aurora was only 6 months old, but lets face it. Viking had very large things expected out of them at a young age, and were very pushed. So yes, I do know that it technically it would not be realistic for them to walk and talk at THAT young of an age. But hey, lets face it, it's not very fun if you can't play around with the characters a bit. Otherwise this would become a basic 'hiccup left fic' at the base. We gotta be DIFFERENT!**

**So anyway, another shout out to my amazing beta who has been supporting me and reading my chapters, disneyobsessionist!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Aurora's POV

I knew that I would probably never get anything done just standing there staring out to the sea, so I got up and said goodbye to Heather before leaving on Sunset. We were walking through the village (With human eyes of course) trying to find Hiccup when I noticed something. No one would come within a ten foot radius of me. _'well, that IS strange' _I thought before Sunset nudged me.

I must've been staring off into space again because I noticed the girl twin (I think they called her Ruffnut or something) walking up to me. "You okay?" I was surprised that she had asked, but I doubt anyone knew what happened last night. "Fine" I answered blankly. She just stared me down for a moment "I just wanted to warn you that Snotlout was gonna try and hit on you later" I raised my eyebrows at that before nodding and she just ran off.

I was wondering know what I was gonna do about THAT because not many people have tried to 'hit' on me before (Still trying to figure out what the word 'hit' means in those terms, but I tend to get the idea). He had no idea how many broken bones he would have each time he even tried. While I was lost in my thoughts, I was tackled by Toothless who had basically appeared out of no where. He was licking me, and when he got off, _"Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out!" _I scolded him before he did a dragon version of a laugh.

I figured if Toothless was here, Hiccup would not be far away. Toothless ran off, and I followed him, making sure to keep a human pace (I think I would be chased away and seen as a threat if they knew any of these things). Hiccup and Astrid were in the Great Hall talking about something in the far side of the room. I walked over to them "Hey guys!" I called. Hiccup gestured me over, like he was expecting me. "Thanks Toothless. Aurora, have a seat" Great, what did I do wrong now?

"We were wondering if you would be willing to attend our wedding" I just stared at them a moment and said "I will try, but it depends when its gonna happen"

* * *

Hiccup's POV

Well, this can only end well (I'm being sarcastic). "The day before Snoggletog" She raised an eyebrow at that "Whats Snoggletog?" Astrid gaped at her with a look that said 'how can have never heard of Snoggletog'. "It's a day in the middle of winter where we exchange gifts with one another" She just slapped a hand to her face and mumbled something that sound like 'Idiots'. She looked up at us "You don't get it do you?" me and Astrid gave Aurora confused glances, she sighed and went on "I have the blood of a dragon in my veins, and what do dragons do during winter?" I was thinking about that, cause this was the first year dragons have actually been around for winter.

She rolled her eyes at us and answered her own question "They HIBERNATE. I'll be in a sleep coma for three months" I had nothing to say to that. "So your saying that when winter comes around, you'll be in a sleep coma for three months" I looked at Astrid who actually comprehended what Aurora said this time. "Yeah, basically. It IS possible to keep me awake from it for a short time, but I'll need to be heated up quite a bit. It will need to hot enough to warm me up about to a little above normal body temperature. I only wake up fully after the snow melts" and with that, she got up and left.

* * *

Aurora's POV

I frustrated with everybody at the moment, and I really don't know why. I just returned to our camp before I did anything rash, took out my sketchbook and finished what I was working on yesterday.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

Me and Astrid now knew that she wasn't gonna be there for our wedding "Well, if she can't be there for our wedding, we can do a surprise party since our birthday is in two days" I looked at Astrid, who had suggested the idea, and I pondered it for a moment. "Yeah, I see where your going with that, maybe we can get there before she wakes up, and surprise her! Plus dad will get to meet her" It was settled. In two days time, we would have a surprise party for Aurora. **(A/N you guys are so gonna hate me for what I'm about to do, but hey, gotta love plot twists)**

Two days later

It was early in the morning, and we all met up at town center to check that everything was ready. We slowly snuck down to the cove where Aurora and Sunset where staying. After telling everybody to stay quiet, we all scanned the cove for her. We saw her hanging in a tree, with Sunset sleeping like a bat next to her. We slowly snuck over to the tree they where hanging in and then I whispered "1...2...3!" we chorused together "**SURPRISE!**"

She yelped and fell out of the tree, Sunset following after with a similar reaction. They were both on the ground, both with there eyes shut and where gripping at their ears with signs of discomfort on their faces. Sunset recovered first and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up and saw us, believing we were there to harm them and started growling at us. Aurora was still rubbing her ears but spoke up "For the millionth time Cami, don't sneak up on me while I'm sleeping" She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at us.

We were met with forest green dragon eyes that quickly slit upon seeing us. She got up, slowly backing away, Sunset following the actions.

* * *

Aurora's POV

Oh, biscuits. This wasn't going to end well, _at all. _As I slowly backed away, people looked at me, their confused faces slowly turning to anger and fear. People started say things regarding _"Demon!" "Eyes of the Devil!" "Freak!" "Monster!" "Get out of our sight!" "We don't want you here!" _ Sunset came to my side and I hopped on her back as they slowly took out their weapons and advanced on us.

We looked around a second time, and took to the skies. We were lucky enough to get out of there before we were hit with any arrows or spears. We knew that we wouldn't be welcome back there after _that. _We flew back to the sanctuary were the Bewilderbeast met us. _::Well, where have you been little one?:: "I went back to I was apparently born, I TRIED to keep my identity a secret, but they found out anyway. They never saw my real eyes, so everything was going fine until the entire village turns up and yells surprise where we fall out of the tree, my ears are still ringing, mind you. I thought it was Cami, the little one from the bog tribe, so I told her to stop, then I open my eyes and the entire village is standing there, and they pull out there weapons and call me a demon, a freak, and a monster. After ALL I did to help that village, they just can't accept the fact that I'm not entirely humane, so what? Where's the problem in being different. Sure, I get that they don't know me, no one knows me, but still, all they saw was a freak, there to kill them all"_

The King listened to my rant as I paced back and forth in front of him _"Plus some of the people from the other tribes were there, and that didn't help since the only beings other then my family right here that know about my eyes is Cami, Heather, Thuggory, Hiccup and Astrid. It doesn't help that they still thought that the dragons were going to turn on them at any moment. So I basically now have nowhere in the whole archipelago to go except here"_

I just continued pacing back and forth for I don't know how long going through what had happened, but when Sunset finally caught my attention, it must have been a while, because I had worn out a line, a good 3 inches deep.

I didn't know what I was going to do now. If I don't get accepted or at least have a human companion within the next five years, I was most likely going to forget how to speak norse, considering I live in a nest of dragons.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

"WHAT THE HEL WAS THAT?!" I yelled at everybody who there. Most people murmured something under their breath including things about sorry, we lost it, we were scared, etc.

That was a good seven years ago. But I think I finally found the place were she resided. I had spotted a large ice structure off in the distance with dragons swarming out the top. What other place would she go than a place full dragons. Me and Astrid had spotted that a month ago, but we finally had time to go and check it out. Leaving Fishleg's in charge for time being, we headed off in the direction of the structure.

When we landed, we were welcomed with glares and the occasional hiss or growl. We saw Sunset sleeping in a tree, so we headed there first, since we figured that the two were never to far away from the other. Toothless went up to Sunset and nudged her trying to get her to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes saw Toothless in front of her, she cooed to him in greeting before dropping to the ground and nuzzling him for a second before drawing up a bit (Thats when we noticed she had grown a good 10 feet in length) and took off.

We stood there for a minute or two as Stormfly and Toothless went around the nest, meeting and catching up (?) with others of their kind. We soon heard two whistles of a Night Fury **(A/N they were never told that Sunset wasn't a Night Fury, but a different species) **and we looked up. We saw two streaks of white coming down towards us, and both opened their wings to slow their fall. One we recognized as Sunset who held out her wings till she hit the ground, the other one turned into something we couldn't see from the sun and the height. It dropped to the ground, landing perfectly on it's... foot?

The left leg was a fake one. The thing turned out to have a human shape with a leather and metal mask on. The human was also holding a sword above it in the left hand made out of... flames? The other hand was on the ground, which had probably been used to steady the figure as it landed. The eyes in the holes of the mask showed forest green dragon eyes staring at us.

The figure looked at us a second longer before drawing up to it's full height. We stared each other down for a moment before then figured coughed and said "Hiccup?" I knew that voice anywhere. "Aurora?" Astrid was catching on and then wore a face of recognition. "Well, it's been a while" she said as she took off the mask and put it on her belt* of a set of leather and metal armor that looked so complicated that it might as well have been something out of an old saga.

She walked away telling us over her shoulder "Theres some people I want you two to meet". We followed her to a cliff were she got on one knee and bowed. We got to the cliff a moment after she did. We looked down to see what she was bowing to and saw a large white dragon two or three times larger then the red death. Astrid stared at it before promptly fainting and falling off the edge of the cliff.

Aurora with lightning quick reflexes darted to the edge of the cliff with impossible speed and jumped off after her. I fainted right there and then on the ground from possibly loosing both my wife and my sister.

* * *

**Welp, thats that. You'll see whats gonna happen soon. There will hopefully be two chapters this week to make up for everything.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter of Silver and Gold! Sorry that I kind of rushed the last chapter.

Aurora's POV

As I jumped off the cliff after Astrid, I could hear Hiccup fainting on the ground above me. I gave myself Ice Fury wings so I could get to Astrid quicker. As I caught Astrid, I could hear Mist getting up in the background.

I returned to the cliff only to see Hiccup coming to and Mist walking over. I set Astrid down on grass, who had still not come to.

Hiccup's POV

As I slowly opened my eyes I saw someone I didn't know walking over and Aurora with wings setting Astrid on the ground before me. "Hey, Mist? Help me will you? She broke her leg on one of rocks" Aurora called to the young girl who was walking over.

I looked over to Astrid to see that her right leg was slightly out of shape. The young girl Aurora called Mist came over with some bandages. She had jet black hair that went to her hips pulled back in a braid and ice blue eyes. She wore a grey tunic and brown leggings.

"What happened?" I asked groggily as Aurora and Mist worked on Astrid's leg. Mist spoke up. "Well, from what I saw Astrid looked over the cliff and fainted from the sight of the White King, Aurora jumped after her, you fainted. From what I see, I believe she's your wife and she hit one of her legs on a cliff, she won't be able to move for a while buddy"

Before I could protest Aurora seemed to read my mind and spoke. "Look, she's your wife Hiccup, you should stay here with her, Mist and the others. You'll be fine with them, I'll go tell Fishlegs that your staying here till Astrid gets better"

Aurora's POV

Me and Sunset headed off towards berk, as much as I hated to go there. Not only that I haven't forgotten what happened seven years ago, but I have a souvenir form the old man (Mildew, I think his name was) managed to get a hunting party to come after me.

Thanks to the old idiot, I now have a large scar over my right eye. From my forehead, skipping over my eye and then to the bottom of my jaw line. Oh, how I hate that bitter memory.

_Flashback_

_I was now 21 years old (Heather taught me how to use a calendar and keep track of how old I was a little after I met her). Jason was back at the nest taking care of the dragons while I went to go do something just for myself for the first time in a year._

_I went to the forest to sleep, since I hadn't gotten more then three to four hours a night. Hunting for six extra people and three extra dragons did a number on you, along with when you were the only one who knew how to treat serious wounds (ask the scars I have how I learned to care myself. Self stitches hurt you know)._

_I had probably been asleep for a good ten hours before I woke from a punch to the stomach. I looked up to see probably a good twenty Vikings standing in front of me, and a ship with what seemed to have the berk crest._

_On instinct, I vaulted on my hands flipping midair drawing Ember and landing perfectly on my feet. I clicked Ember, the blade made of flames popped out. I held backwards since I really didn't have time to care how I held my sword._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked them, making sure I didn't kill them incase they came in peace. "We were sent here to kill you, abomination" I rolled my eyes at them, they clearly hadn't heard of any of the story's about me. "Are you so sure about that, unless you wish to return to Berk chopped into chilli"._

_They laughed at threat. The same Viking who had talked to me earlier crossed the line at that point. "Sure, I'm shaking in my boots. I'm so scared pipsqueak". With my free hand I drew my dagger and threw it at him, pinning him to a tree behind the crowd through his throat._

_The rest of them stared at me. "Any questions?" I asked as if I gave the a choice if they got to live or not. "Kill her!" Yelled a Viking from the middle of the crowd. They charged at me, at which point I slightly smirked before charging back at them, immediately running Ember through five Vikings at once, slicing them in half, but as she went through the last Viking in the row, someone got a cut from my forehead across my right eye to my jaw line._

_To avoid getting blood in my eye, I closed my right, now relying on my senses and instincts to guide me through the fight. I drew one of daggers I kept on my person and stabbed the man who had cut me while my other hand ran Ember through three approaching Vikings. I grabbed three daggers and threw them at the remaining Vikings approached me, killing them instantly._

_The rest got ran through with Ember. I left one alive. "Now you answer my questions or you end up the same as everyone else" the young Viking nodded, who was cowering against a tree as I approached him._

_As much as I hate threatening people, I had to know why Berk sent people to kill me. "Why did you come here, who sent you, and how did you find this place?"_

_"WeweresentheretokillyoubyMidewwhogotpeopletobelievethatyouwantedtokillusall_

_sohegotthecheiftosendouthuntingparitesforyouandIdontknowhowwefoundyouitwas_

_someoneelseontheshippleasedontkillme" (A/N see if you can translate THAT)._

_"I help you get the bodies on the ship, you sail back to Berk and tell them this is only a warning, I let you off the hook, you seem like a nice guy. But I will be forced to kill you of tell them where I am" he only nodded._

_By the time I got back to the cave we stayed in, I had probably been gone a good two days, I had to catch up on sleep. I had managed to stop the bleeding with pressure, but it was still open. (You can't blame me for waiting, I was tired and I've almost died enough times to handle myself)._

_The wound had started bleeding again, but I didn't really care at the moment. I walk into the kitchen trying to find the medicine box when Mist walked in. She took one look at my face and said "I really don't want to know do I?" I shook my head while rummaging through the cabinets until I finally found what I was looking for._

_I took out some of the ointment and bandages starting to work on my cut. "Ok, what happened, and don't say it's a scratch, you know Sunset isn't going to let you out of bed for the next two days with a cut like that" I sighed and told her what happened._

_Everybody seemed to take it pretty well, but I had bandages over my eye for the two months. I wasn't able to hunt so Jason and Jack took care of it for me._

_Flashback ended._

I was going to slowly torture that man and then slowly kill him and enjoy every second of it. I know it sounds harsh but think about this. I wasn't able to fly for two months, so I was horrible to be around for the next two months, I had to basically act like the basic house wife and had to give up every single weapon to Mist so that she knew that I wouldn't hurt anybody or stab them in my horrible mood. You have no idea how much I hated those two months.

As I landed in Berk, Fishlegs ran up to me, probably recognizing me right away. I had spent a lot of time with him when I was here, helping him make a new book of dragons.

"Hey Aurora!" I grinned slightly at seeing my old friend "Hey Fish, I just needed to drop by for two things, the first being Astrid broke her leg and won't be going anywhere any time soon, so he needs you to stay in charge a little longer"

He nodded understanding "The second reason why your here?" My eyes narrowed. "Where's Mildew" my answer came when I caught a dagger between two fingers that was headed for my throat.

With that, many in the village paled seeing I was not one to be crossed. "If that was an attempt at my life Mildew, it was a very poor one" he snarled at me "Well, what have I done to you then"

I slowly approached throwing the dagger in the air catching it on one finger and balancing it there without it breaking skin (according to some people who brought it up the word 'impressive' barley covered it). I stopped ten feet away from him.

"Remember five years ago when that ship came back with the message of it being a warning" everyone in the village visibly paled remembering that day when the ship came back.

"Do you see this?" I said gesturing to the scar over my eye. It seemed everyone there only just noticed it. "I got that from the damn hunting party you sent, I wasn't able to fly for two months, I had to act like a common house wife, no offense, and I wasn't allowed near a weapon for those two months, I was in such a bad mood I was in danger of stabbing those closest to me, you think I was going to let that slide"

I drew Ember off my belt. Mildew scoffed. "You expect to hurt me with a stick?" I raised an eyebrow at him "Wheres the kid who took the ship back" an older version of the person whose life I had spared all those years ago. "Good job on keeping your mouth shut, you get to live" I told him as I tossed him a pouch with ten silvers in it.

I clicked Ember open. Everyone gasped, they had probably never seen a sword made out of flames before. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you on the spot, anybody"

I slowly approached the old man, enjoy the fear in his eyes of his last moments. "Hey, we have bigger problem then a cooky old man at the moment" Mist was standing behind me with Jack beside.

I rolled my eyes before turning my gaze back to Mildew. "Remember this, and remember it well. Next time you do anything to hurt those close to me or a dragon, you'll find this dagger in your heart" gesturing to the dagger on my wrist.

Many saw the truthfulness of this threat, and backed away from me. Not even turning to know what they were doing "And I have few more things to say to some of the people here"

I walked up to Snotlout first. "Next time you flirt with me the same goes for you" I turned to face the crowd after easily making Snotlout faint from the threat. They all backed away in fear. No one had ever scared Snotlout with a threat before. "Anyone want to argue, I will be more than willing to fight" I scanned the crowd. "Good" Is all I said before mounting Sunset and flying back.

Jack and Mist followed after me "So what did you want me for?" Mist paled, she had seen many bad injuries in her days, but she knew Hiccup was my brother and Astrid was his wife. "Astrid is burning up with a fever and the leg somehow became seriously infected".

I huffed "God damn it. Why am I always the one to do everything" I didn't let them answer before I raced towards the sanctuary. I knew that if the infection spread, thee would only be one option, risk treating it or chopping the lower leg off. The best we can hope for is that she would just need a leg brace.

Hiccup's POV

As Aurora set off, I was tempted to ask about the scar on her eye. "You're lucky that she's a strong person your sister Hiccup. She would have died a LONG time ago if she couldn't fight like she can" I hesitated to ask my question. "What happened with the scar on her eye?"

She sighed. "I believe you know that Mildew sent out hunting parties for her a while ago right? And the warning that was sent back?" I nodded my head. "We'll then there's you answer. Can't believe you would want to know about that one of them all. To be honest it's one of her less serious scars".

She shed a tear at that. "That's actually how I ended up here. I was a Viking once, but when I was five I was kidnapped by Romans and sold as a slave. I stayed for 2 years. I was seven when Aurora came to free the dragons, but she noticed me, the youngest slave, being beaten and tortured and whipped"

My eyes widened. Torturing a minor was something that got you exiled on Viking culture. "She freed me, but not without a price. She bargained to buy me, but she had to give up a small dragon rock pendent that was one of the few things she had from her mother. Even though from there on out, she raised me as her own, seeing as the Romans slaughtered my whole tribe. She basically adopted me and cared for me. I'm actually happier with her then I was with my old family. I was born a runt, and a girl runt at that. Always mistreated. She's done a lot for me that I can never pay her back for" the tears were freely flowing.

"One time when I was nine and got captured by the Outcasts, they wanted to use me as a slave. She got captured herself so she could free me, but she also got three treatments to one hundred whip lashings. She's done too much for me"

She continued working on Astrid's leg, clearly showing that she didn't want talk. She sat there working until a face of worry came over. "She has a fever and a serious leg infection. Keep her warm while I go get Aurora, she's the only one who knows how to treat this. Put her on one of the beds in the cave over there" she instructed, pointing to a cave to our left.

She called over an unknown male, who looked roughly Aurora's age, and they both mounted dragons and took off. I gently picked Astrid up in my arms and walked over to the cave instructed. I looked around until I saw a bed in a small room just Astrid's size. I laid her down in the bed, placing as many furs as I could find over her. I went back to the main room where I picked up something else that had caught my eye earlier.

It was a small journal that said Aurora in the left corner of the cover. I flipped it open, reading through the things she's been through, and by Odin she has probably been through more battles and had more injuries and adventures then the whole of Berk combined.

I literally jumped five feet in the air when a dagger implanted itself in the wall behind me, not an inch from my neck. An all to familiar voice talked. "If you know what's best for you, you'll drop the book now".

I looked over to see Aurora standing in the entrance to the cave with her arms crossed. I finally got to see how much she changed in the past seven years. Her hair was cut extremely short, roughly looking the exact same as mine, except I had two braids behind my ear from Astrid. She had updated her armor, I'm not even going to question it, it's even more complicated then mine. I only just noticed she was missing a foot, she had a metal stick strapped to her lower thigh, and little capsules filled with something on her right calf.

On her left leg, she had a complicated looking prosthetic, with a small compartment built into it. I noted the seven daggers on that leg and the seth attached to her lower right arm, which must have been the one she threw at me. On the outer sides of both her calf there were small pouches with a leather strap attached to each one. I must say, her armor is surprisingly similar to mine (not a big surprise, were twins). This was the first time that I noticed the auburn forelock on the right side of her head. (Now that I think about it, it was there before, it was just tucked beneath the rest of her hair).

I dropped the book, raising my hands above my head in surrender, I might be good at sword fighting, but with the way she handles her weapons, I shouldn't take my chances. "If you value your life your not going to touch it again". I only nodded, I did value my life.

She walked over and picked it up, that's when I noted that she was now roughly six foot three, and I was two inches taller then her, and Astrid four inches shorter then Aurora.

Without saying another word, she made her way over to Astrid's side. She studied her for a moment, also holding the back of her hand to her forehead. "The fever will break soon enough, but we only have a few options for her leg, but first, I'm going to need a knife, string, and a cup" Mist handed her the cup and the string, and Aurora drew a dagger from her rather large amount on her person. "Mist and Jack, hold him down, he won't like what I have to do"

They both took one of my arms and pinned me to a wall across from Astrid. I watched as she tied the string tightly just below her knee, set the cup down underneath part of her calf. Then, to my horror, she took the knife made a deep cut in her calf. Astrid unconsciously screamed in pain, I was trying to get to her, I had to stop her suffering, but they weren't letting up.

She used the cup to catch the blood, and when it stopped bleeding, she put the cup off to the side and flipped Astrid over. She took out a needle and thread, and I looked away, knowing what she was going to do. I heard Astrid piercing screams of pain as Aurora put in stitches.

"You can go ahead and slap me now if you want" I heard Aurora call behind me. I was let out of the pin, doing just that (she surprisingly didn't flinch) and then kneeling by Astrid's side. "We are either going to amputate the leg or make a leg brace, your call".

"Brace" I answered automatically. "Make sure to put herbs and ointment on that, I just got rid of the infection" she told Mist before walking out of the cave. Jack just wandered off somewhere. Mist just sighed. "You might want to get out of sight before she comes back, I'm warning you now. She was only beginning your torture for touching her journal. Run while you can" I nodded before taking off.

Aurora's POV

I was in the forge, finishing off the leg brace that I was making out of gronkle iron. I put the last piece in the barrel before putting it onto the brace. I walked out after making sure that it was sturdy. By the time I get back, Hiccup better be gone or he will face my wrath.

I returned to the cave, walking into the room where Astrid was, she was still knocked out. I made sure to wrap the leg before placing the leg brace on. It seemed to fit well enough. Noting that Hiccup wasn't there, me and Sunset left. I sat on the cliff edge.

_::What is wrong little one?::_ the White King asked. I sighed_ "Well, I can say that even my own brother doesn't respect my privacy, I found him nosing through my journal, I had to treat his wife for a leg infection and fever, and know I have four extra mouths to feed. I can barley keep up with the hunting we have right now"_

_::Well maybe you should rest, it's quite late, you can deal with everything tomorrow::_ Agreeing to his advice, I walked up his tusk so I wouldn't have to deal with anyone in the morning, Sunset following behind us. She used her tail to hang upside down to sleep, like she usually did, and I just laid down on the tusk, sleep overtaking me as the nest settled down for the night.

The next morning, Sunset nudged me awake _::We have to go hunting remember?::_ I groaned know that she was right, so I got up and walked along the tusk until I reached land. I jumped the two foot gap walking up to the hollowed tree where I kept my bow. I tightened the string while admiring the bow I had made last year. It was a red oak wood bow finished with something they call polish from Southern Europe. It had a light leather string grip with little designs carved into it, mainly dragons that I made when I had time.

I yawned as we landed at the next island over. I had brought quite a few bags for food that I got. If I remember correctly, everyone eats two fish or a fourth of a deer, but the dragons each had to have two deers for them to stay filled. I needed a rough total of twenty fish and eighteen deer. This was going to take a while. I wasn't used to having to hunt this much at once, but I had to get up earlier science I had extra mouths to feed, so I didn't have a hunting flare with me.

I entered the woods, knocking an arrow to my bow. I was following the tracks of a deer herd that had gotten up to early. I signaled for Sunset to take the other side so that they wouldn't be able to run. Shooting as fast as I could, I got twenty deer downed. Sunset started eating two of them so she would have energy and we would have to carry less. At least the extra dear meant that Leaf didn't have to go hunting for herself, she tore her wing a few weeks back, so she had tremendous trouble hunting. I spent a good hour dragging the deer into the bags and down the shore. Luckily fishing was simpler. I drew a special arrow with a string attached to the end, but you basically get the idea.

I had probably been gone five hours by the time I got back. By now everybody was up sitting around a small camp fire. I dragged the bags over, only Astrid and Hiccup surprised that I didn't have any trouble carrying them. "Breakfasts up" I said dropping the fish bag next to Gemma, who was basically the main cook. The other three bags over to the dragons, giving each one there respective two deers before dragging the two extra Leaf, who was still recovering.

I walked tiredly back to the the group, before falling on my back and not bothering to get up. "Just let me lie here in my misery" Jack chuckled "Translation: she got up early to go hunting and is tired so she wants to lie there and sleep" I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, Jack" I said slightly sarcastic. They all laughed. I was in a crabby mood, I got up early to feed them, and they laugh at me. In a moment of lightning quick reflexes, I picked up my bow pulling back an arrow aiming it at them. "Next one to make a joke out of what I do for them gets an arrow through their throat" that shut them up quickly. Keeping the arrow knocked, I went to the closet tree climbing to the top slightly slower then what I usually do cause of my fatigue. I picked out a strong sturdy branch, and slept on it, putting my bow and quiver on a branch next to me.

Third Person POV

No one noticed that when Aurora talked to him, Jack slightly blushed. He didn't admit it, but he kind of liked the girl. They noticed that after she left, Sunset looked after her before running off to the cave to grab a bag. She ran back to the fire with the bag in her mouth.

She dropped the bag on the ground before nudging it open. With her toothless mouth she pulled out little boxes and an envelope. She brought the letter to Mist first. She slowly opened it smiling at what it said.

Dear Mist,

Happy thirteenth birthday, and I hope you haven't forgotten that you're finally old enough to train a dragon, but as I warned you before. You do actually need to care for her. You can't keep taking Sunset.

You never did the favors you owed me for it, so I expect that you care for her, we will go see her tomorrow. I also expect that you figure out how to help with some thing, I haven't had a good nights sleep in two years. Say that to you brother and sister too, I need some help around here.

Happy birthday,

Aurora

She smiled seeing that she remembered what she had promised. Once she had finished, Sunset fished out another box, this time waddling over to Jason. It was a saddle that he had been meaning to get for a long time now. It also came with a short note that said: I expect you do something useful for once sometime in the future.

He chuckled seeing that she still had her dry and sarcastic sense of humor. Next, a box was fished out and taken over to Ari, which turned out to be a riding harness with a note that said: Next time I need to save you your grounded for a month.

Sunset fished out a smaller box and gave it to Ellen. It was a book of dragons, except it was one for training and taking care of them. She immediately started reading it, not even looking at anyone. Everyone chuckled at the fact the second she saw what it was, she just started reading it.

Another was given to Gemma, who got preservatives, which she had been complaining about for a year.

Two more where given to Astrid and Hiccup. Astrid open hers, which was slightly larger then the others. It was the axe she had brought with her, except touched up to the point where it exceeded Gobber and Hiccup's work. Hiccup had gotten a metal stick. "Someone mind telling me what this is?" Mist came over and pointed out the button and recommended holding it away from his person.

He clicked the button, and a sword made out of flames similar to Aurora's appeared. He also noticed a small pouch that had small capsules similar to the ones on Aurora's leg. Mist moaned "Why do you get gas? We only got the sword. You're lucky". He found the small hole and pushed the capsule into it. They all walked over to a small clearing where they figured out how to release the gas. He released the gas in a small circle where he ignites it, and it explodes exactly how a Zipplebacks does.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone I have some crazy madness for you. Two chapters in one day. And again, I would like to thank my beta reader, disneyobsessionist!**

**snowflakeangel21: why thank you!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Hiccup's POV

"If you want to use that sword I recommend you learn how actually fight" I turned around to see Aurora leaning against a tree. She pushed herself off, grabbing her sword while she was at it. She flipped a capsule from her leg catching it and putting it in, spitting out the last that was used. She released the gas in a circle around her spinning on the ball of her heel igniting it the second she was done. It actually sent me to the ground.

I moaned, it actually hurt to be forced to the ground by an explosion. "You might want to figure that sword out, it's not as easy as I make it look". With that, she walked away. "You okay?" I opened my eyes to see Astrid kneeling over me. "I'm fine" I answered, pushing myself off the ground. "I must say though, how the heck is she still alive with all she does around here?" Mist had explained why she wasn't there this morning and why she was in such a crabby mood when she drew the arrow at us.

Aurora walked back over with Sunset saying "Ok, who wants to go flying?" Toothless and Stormfly raced to our sides the second she said that. Taking the hint, we all mounted and took off. We flew out the top of the structure, following Aurora to a sea stack where we all landed. "Ok, best tricks competition, who's up first?" Without question, Ari flew off the sea stack doing some rather simple twirls and flips, obviously not in control.

He landed "I'm alive? IM ALIVE" seeing the looks on our faces he just shut up and said "Of course I am" Gemma, Mist, Jason, Jack and Ellen where on a sea stack off to the side, spectating. Astrid took off next telling me "You might want to take notes" I smirked as she took off, doing a set of complex spins and twirls.

"Well, looks like we got our work cut out for there, bud?" Toothless snorted taking off, going at lethal speeds threw the sea stacks. We finished it off with a corkscrew spin up, landing where we started. Ellen, the youngest roughly six years old shouted from her place on Gemma's lap "Your not going to win this, you know that right?" She shouted over. (Odin above, how can this go wrong).

Aurora, who was the last one up just smirked, taking off at a slow speed, doing a small flip above us and then racing down the side of the sea stack. At the last possible second, she pulled up, the water racing after them. They raced through the sea stacks, and then going up a bit higher, they came to a large arch, Aurora jumping off Sunsets back, over the arch, and landing back in the saddle, just as they looped over it upside down. They raced into the clouds above, disappearing for a few moments. Then, they came back down side by side free falling, looking completely calm as they did so. As the sea came into sight for them, she reached down, putting her arms threw the loops that I noticed earlier, snapping her arms back up, she was gliding.

They did that for ten seconds before grabbing onto Sunset's saddle, who dived as soon as she knew Aurora was there, not even waiting for her to get back on. She climbed back into the saddle pulling up at last possible second, just barley skimming the tree tops. She waited until they were in the sea stacks, going at high speeds from the dive throw the tightly packed sea stacks. She landed calmly where she started as if nothing happened. "Why did you take it easy on them? That was boring!" I stared at Mist for her outburst. How was that boring?! "I win" Aurora told us as she headed back to the sanctuary.

Me and Astrid exchanged shocked looks. That was going easy? We would never had been able to beat her if she went full on if that was easy.

Aurora's POV

I was bored. I was sitting on the ground bored. I had no idea what I was going to do for the rest of the day. I got up, deciding that I would just walk around until I had something to do.

I groaned, knowing that I had to get up. Hiccup managed to convince me yesterday to come back to Berk with him and Astrid. Her leg had finally healed enough for a long distance flight.

I pushed myself off the ground, stretching. Me and Sunset walked (more like dragged our feet) over to where Hiccup and Astrid where already waiting for us. Making sure I had my bow, quiver (with arrows), daggers, sword, capsules and helmet, we launched into the sky towards Berk.

"Last one there is a rotten Viking!" Called Astrid over her shoulder as she raced ahead of us. '_Oh, so your gonna be that way huh? Not becoming a Viking today_' I thought as I nudged Sunset, who went into a steep climb. We were soaring above the clouds, catching a wind draft which increase our speed. I looked down, to see Hiccup and Astrid far behind us. They didn't know about the up drafts, so we dived back down to make it even.

We pulled up, skimming the oceans surface. I looked over my shoulder again to see them catching up. "Ok then, we just are gonna have to go all out then huh?" I said to Sunset, as she took the noted and started flapping her wings furiously, propelling us forward at an almost impossible to reach speed.

We caught sight of Berk, only ten minutes after we started. We landed in town square, this time, everyone seemed to be casual around me. Me and Sunset walked over to the forge.

"HOWDY!" "CRIPES!" Gobber almost fell face first into the fire. He glared at me, saying "Oh, I better smack that smirk off your face ri-" I held up a hand stopping him. "If you want to sword fight, please, by all means" I snapped back clicking Ember open.

He let out a defeated sigh, going back to what he was doing before. I took out the leather book that was on my side, opening it, and sighing, started working. '_this is isn't gonna be easy_' I thought, setting the book down on the counter. I opened the bag I had brought with me, pulling out some ore. I set the bag and Ember down on the counter next to the book.

I started working. "If you touch that sword, you won't live to see the next sunrise" I said, hearing Gobber trying to pick it up in the background. Turning to face him, I continued. "If you knew what I went through to make that sword, what it has done, and what it can do, you wouldn't touch it if you value your life"

Picking up Ember, I returned her to the rightful place on my leg, picking up my book and my bag knowing that if I stayed, he was going to bombard me with questions.

Walking threw the village towards the cliff, I looked around to see how the village has adapted to dragons. It wasn't bad, but they obviously were oblivious to the world around them. Setting my bag on the cliff, Sunset curling up and sleeping behind me, I waited.

An hour later, Hiccup and Astrid finally landed next to me, Toothless and Stormfly panting. They hopped off, Astrid saying "How did you even get that far ahead so quickly?".

Rolling my eyes, "Well think about it. Sunset doesn't have the camouflage other dragons do, and there aren't very many left of her kind, they have to be fast, especially the ones that live in solitude" I snapped a hand over my mouth realizing what I had said.

Hiccup looked at me confused "Solitude?" I knew I couldn't say more "Nothing". Was my answer. Astrid looked at me suspiciously. I got up, walking down the mountain. I had no idea what I was supposed to do now.

I sat at a table in the Great Hall, sketching the Bewilderbeast. Fishlegs sat down next to me "What kind of dragon is that?" He asked excitedly. I sighed "It's called a Bewilderbeast, I live with one of the few left of it's kind in a Dragon Sanctuary. It's roughly the size of this island, and it breathes ice, not fire. As an Alpha species, it can control all dragons"

He stared at me in amazement "That's this dragon in a nutshell" stare continued. "So what are the weapons that you have?" He asked, probably remembering my sword. I set down Ember, my bow, eight daggers, twenty Zippleback Gas Capsules, the staff that I decided to bring with me and a short sword.

There was a small crowd around the table as I was laying out the impressive amount of weapons that I kept on my person. Removing my arm guards, I drew out three more daggers, setting them on the table, removing another that was hidden underneath my shoulder pad. Opening my bag, I drew out a pouch with another hundred gas capsules, an extra flame sword, twelve more daggers, a pocket knife, an axe, three more short swords, another six daggers, twelve Monstrous Nightmare flame balls, thirty arrows with Nadder spikes as an arrow head and a shield that doubled as a crossbow.

Tuffnut was apparently amazed "Can we have the bombs? Please?" I gave him a half lidded glare before turning back to the table of weapons in front of me. "Any questions?" Tuffnut again made a witty remark "Why do you have so many?".

I rolled my eyes at the question. "Do you even want to know how many attempts at my life I have been through?" I asked answering for them "More then the island combined"

Ruffnut, the other twin who also loved destruction, "Can you demonstrate the sword again?" She asked, hopeful. I rolled my eyes again. I put my other stuff away, grabbing two of the extra capsules and heading, the small crowd following me for the demonstration.

First, I showed them what they had already seen, the sword itself. Next, taking out one of the extra capsules that I had brought with me, I put it in the sword, catching the other one that popped out, putting it in my pocket to fill up later. I spun on the ball of my heel again, releasing the gas in a circle.

Igniting it, there was a small circle of fire there for a moment, before dissolving again. The twins cackled evilly probably imagining the destruction they cause with a sword like that. Guessing their intentions, I said directly to them "Touch either of the swords and you'll find one of my many daggers threw your throat"

Third Person POV

Tuffnut laughed at the threat, only to find a dagger thrown into his forehead, sticking out of his helmet. He shut up, looking Aurora holding to bow in one hand and the other drawing the string back with an arrow knocked.

"If you want to continue laughing, please, by all means" she said staring at him directly in the eye. Nobody dared to move a muscle. Satisfied, she put the bow around her back again picking the staff up off the ground.

"What's the staff for?" She turned to see Hiccup and Astrid standing there. There where people around in the crowd nodding their heads, wanting to know what the staff did too. Sighing in defeat, she twirled the staff in one hand, and banged it on the ground.

Some people flinched, but they remained unimpressed. A few seconds later, every single dragon present on Berk landed behind her. She repeated the same motion as before, but this time banging it to the side. All dragons present opened their mouths, holding flames in them to act as a lantern.

Now everyone had a look of awe on their faces, admiring the fact that Aurora could get every single dragon to follow her command, just by using a staff. "Don't even ask" she said before mounting Sunset, who had walked up next to her, and flew up to the cliff.

It was now late at night, and Aurora stood up silently on the cliff, regarding the past two years. The first year she had spent settling into Berk (and came very close to killing Snotlout, but was stopped by Hiccup since he would be second in command when he became chief) and the second she had spent helping her friends settle in, who had come to join her there.

She had changed in appearance in the last two years, and so did Hiccup and Astrid. Her hair was now at the bottom of her rib cage, close to where it was when hiccup first met her, the small but strong muscle that she did have where now more defined, and the prosthetic foot was now more designed to roam Berks forests instead of going every where one dragon back.

She had done a pretty good job hiding her shape shifting skill, but other then that, she was pretty much the same as she was two years ago. (A/N Hiccup and Astrid now look more like they did in HTTYD2). Sighing, she headed back down into the village to get some rest. In the past two years, she had trained Hiccup in sword fighting and some secrets of his sword, she help Astrid with her sword handling and helped her practice with an axe.

She taught advanced dragon riding to the few who were at that point, finally gave in to the twins pestering and made them two flame swords so they would shut up, but made her threats clear enough so that they where not as destructive as they could have been with them. Snotlout had made many failed attempts to hit on her, only giving up when she pinned him to a wall and used his helmet for archery practice. A similar treatment happened to all others who tried.

She had become closer to Fishlegs, helping him learn dragon anatomy, and teaching him how to make the dragons reveal the secrets. She taught him about Scuttleaclaws, Bewilderbeats, Alpha species, Stormcutters, Night Furys, Ice Furys, and each one of the dragons secrets.

Aurora had taught Hiccup how she had made it through those tightly packed sea stacks two years ago, by pressing the crook of Toothless' neck, making the extra spines pop up (they help with tight turns).

She sighed. It was going to be a long time before she could go exploring again. Granted, she did go out with Hiccup and Astrid from time to time, exploring new islands, but with all she did on Berk, it would be a while before she got to go far again.

"Now, who can tell me what we are going to do today, if anyone remembers" Aurora asked the next day, teaching advanced dragon riding. Ruffnut raised her hand. "Close ocean flying, corkscrew fallback, free falling and going threw Thunderdrum wings?" Her memory had amazingly improved lately. "Yes Ruffnut, now, get on your dragons and remember to pay attention this time, I don't want a repeat of the time Snotlout went threw the forges roof".

They took off into the morning sky, Aurora in the lead. She stopped with Berk only just in sight. "Okay, now this time pay attention" The class nodded, which consisted of Hiccup, Astrid, Mist, Ari, Ellen, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, Snotlout, and surprisingly Fishlegs.

Knowing they were paying attention, she turned Sunset back around, taking her fetes out of the stirrups, and Sunset shot off. She pushed herself back in the saddle, riding Sunset like a sled. Stretched out on her back, Sunset dived, pulled up just before they hit the ocean. Just inches off the water, it chased after them. They came up upon Thunderdrums that we're leaping out of the water and back in again, Aurora guided Sunset over, under, and around their wings. Coming up on one that was slightly high then then the rest, she jumped back into the saddle, feet in stirrups again, and guided Sunset into a tight turn threw the wing. Still leaning down on the saddle, pulled her up into a steep climb.

As they passed the clouds, they pulled into a corkscrew spin, and falling back to the ocean, Sunset flaring her wings out as they come closer, pushing them back up. Aurora stood up on Sunset's back (almost like she was on pick nick, not two miles up in the air), muttering "They better be paying attention" she jumped off, Sunset falling down after her, in sync. Enjoying the moment, "WOOOOOOHOOOO!" Could be heard from far away as they fell.

Climbing into the saddle at the last second, Sunset again opened her wings, skimming the oceans surface, the force flaring her wings and pushing them up towards the class. "Who's up first?" She asked to the class, which had mostly paled. Astrid being Astrid, went first. (A/N I'm only going to give you Aurora's reviews, since otherwise they did the same as her).

"You didn't pull up in time to break the oceans surface, don't think I didn't see you hit the water, you didn't pull yourself up in time to guide Stormfly into a turn, the corkscrew spin was to slow and you need to pull up quicker when falling" (leave it to Aurora to crush someone's ego). Hiccup went next. "You did pretty decent for a newbie, but, this is a note to Toothless, you need to fold your wings in more, and Hiccup, you didn't pull out of position fast enough to go threw the Thunderdrums wing" that was the least negative comment out of them all Ari, Mist and Ellen went after that, doing pretty decent, clots to Hiccup's rank. Snotlout and the twins had horrible performances.

"No comment. Just no comment" Fishlegs got off the hook for the class, seeing as Meatlug wasn't agile enough for the maneuvers. "Class dismissed" she called over her should as she raced off across the ocean, glad to be free from that. Hiccup and Astrid gave chase, still trying to beat her in a race (and failing every time). They landed back on Berk at late morning.

Aurora's POV

I yawned, stretching my back as we landed, wishing that I could have stayed asleep longer, but I had classes to teach. I now had some free time, since classes where over, but ever since I came to Berk, things just weren't as exciting. I decided to see if I could get Hiccup and Toothless at higher speeds. "Hiccup? Toothless?" Hiccup looked over his shoulder at me "Yeah?" Toothless already seemed to know what I was going to do, and tried hard to get Hiccup in the saddle.

I smirked at the sight. "I think I know how to speed you two up". Now realizing what Toothless meant, he hopped in the saddle and chased after me and Sunset. We raced into the clouds above Berk, Hiccup and Toothless catching up shortly after. "Do you see those clouds up there?" I asked, gesturing to the clouds a mile above us. He nodded. "A little ways beyond those, you can find up drafts, which can greatly increase your speed, watch" I said, as we climbed up. Sunset and Toothless caught the drafts at the same time, both having their speed increased immensely. Toothless, decided to go as fast as he could, and flapped his wings as hard as they would go, thinking that he would finally beat us in a race.

I rolled my eyes, giving them the head start. _"Ready?"_ I asked Sunset. She snorted, as in saying '_did you even need to ask_', and gave chase. I wish to constantly relive the moment when we appeared next to Toothless and Hiccup saying "Sorry, but you still didn't crush my ego". The look on their faces was priceless. They had gone close to triple their fastest speed, and we had caught up with them as if it where a walk in the park. I suddenly had an idea. He knew that look, and knew what I was going to do. "Please, by all means, stretch your wings"

I grinned, having not been able to in a couple weeks. I jumped off Sunset almost immediately coming back up next to them as an Ice Fury, except this time almost exactly like Sunset with a more of a redish tinge. I looked at the two, gaining an idea to test their trust and confidence in each other. I flared my wings wide, falling back behind them, and then catching up, hitting my self into Hiccup and Toothless, knocking Hiccup off Toothless, and Toothless out of the air. I dived next to them observing. Hiccup panicked, trying to get back into the saddle but got hit in the face with a wing instead. Almost laughing, I watched as he gave a few more failed attempts, but finally reached the saddle, and hooked himself in. He pulled Toothless up just in time to skim the tree tops, Toothless shrieking from the death looming from the sea stacks in front of him, and the pain at the forcefulness tearing at the membrane of his wings.

Remembering what I had taught him, Hiccup pressed the crook of Toothless' neck, the spikes popping up along his spine. They weaved and turned through the sea stacks, finally coming out on the other side. Hiccup threw his arms up in victory. "YEAH!" Toothless shot out a fireball in excitment, flying through it."Come on" Hiccup said, annoyed.

We were both sitting on a beach, leaning against our respective dragons. "Why did you do that?" He asked me, clearly annoyed. "Well, neither of you had really tested your faith in each other, it was nothing compared to what I went through" catching the look on his face I added "You REALLY don't want to know. It was one the most horrifying moments in my life".


End file.
